Chris McLean
was the first host of the reality television series, Total Drama. ''His hobbies are tormenting teenagers and watching Pornhub. A sociopath, Chris won't hesitate to maim and kill in the name of entertainment. Biography Chris McLean was born in November 18th,1978 in Canada. According to Sierra, Chris was in a boy band when he was younger. While he was unsuccessful in hosting a cooking show, however, he discovered that he found joy in inflicting pain upon others. Total YouTube Poop Island Funded by Pornhub, Total YouTube Poop would be the only thing keeping Chris from sucking dick on TV for the rest of his life. McLean's disregard for the safety and well-being of his campers was immediately shown as early as the first episode of the series by having the show set "right around the corner from Chernobyl". He referred to the teens as retards and smiled wth glee when he stood by and witnessed Eva buttrape Heather with a strap-on dildo in front of everyone. In the season finale, Chris was given a blowjob by Gwen in exchange for the host letting her win the $100,000 prize. McLean carried out his part of the deal by blowing up Sportacus and shooting Owen in the chest just as he was about to reach the finish line, giving Gwen her win. Unfortunately for Chris, it didn't take long for the authorities to surround him and take him to prison for murder. Even behind bars, Chris's optimisim clearly showed that this would not be the last we'd see of him. Total YouTube Poop Action It was a quiet night when Alejandro hacked the prison's security system and opened Chris's cell door. The former host wasted no time taking advantage of the situation and attempted to sneak out of the facility, avoiding the armed guards. Just as Chris was spotted by a helicopter, Alejandro took control of a predator missile and shot the aircraft down. Chris then escaped into the woods, only to fall down a rocky cliff. Chris made it back to the camp just in time for the second season finale wearing a pirate costume, to the surprise of Duncan and Beth. After putting the two contestants through hell, Chris announced that whoever answers the question as to how large his dick is, would skip the final challenge and would win. When both refused, McLean forced the two to run up an earthquake simulator while simultaneously dodging his projectiles. He nearly killed Duncan with a cinderblock, but became furious when he was told he throws like a bitch. Just then, Alejandro called the host and once again offered his help by flying a plane and dropping a bomb onto the set. Unfortunately for Chris, both campers escaped in time and tie the win upon arriving at the Aftermath stage. Upon announcing the last vote, Chris declared Duncan the winner. When Courtney rejected Duncan after learning he got Beth pregnant, Chris laughed until he was surrounded by the police. Duncan then offered to take Chris's place in prison instead, much to the host's shock. The video ends with Duncan writing to Chris to send him a lawyer as soon as possible. Total YouTube Poop Ridonculous Race Years later, Chris had retired from hosting the show while still keeping an eye on the latest season: ''The Ridonculous Race.Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Total Drama Category:Evil Category:Canadians Category:Males